


剧组论坛体（1）

by Dsugar



Category: DnD - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	剧组论坛体（1）

网友交流区区——剧组日常水楼【七号楼】

694L 都别睡了起来嗨  
第二部的路透照  
【图片】  
【图片】  
【图片】  
前传上映前先预热一波

695L **  
这次媒体竟然比塔伦酱抢先了！

696L **  
这次媒体竟然比塔伦酱抢先了！  
米勒的带妆照真好看啊……

697L **  
可以可以，这霸气我给满分。简直让人难以想象，这个人在前传里还穿着粉色小裙子发传单

698L LS住口啊啊啊啊啊啊  
我都要忘了你一说又想起来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
四舍五入就是女装了！我们米勒先生有女装照了！

699L **  
实在不懂米勒亲妈的兴奋点哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，以及你们塔伦酱发ins了，比媒体慢了一分钟。  
【图片】

700L **  
法厄：“可恶，输了！”  
这是米勒的拖车吧，我记得爱菲勒维尔有张在他拖车上打盹的图，他家迷妹纷纷嚎叫“我家爱维最努力了”。这是在……聚餐？

701L **  
我记得有次访谈提过米勒人特别好，有时会邀请其他人吃晚餐——好吧这个时间是早餐？

702L 浮想联翩啊  
黑龙说过他们有个外景地离米勒家的度假别墅很近，拍摄间隙米勒先生请大家一起去赏雪喝下午茶。  
一看一兜子零食就知道是塔伦，拿杯子的手是伊利亚斯的吧，看袖子像炼金术师的制服，和米勒说话的应该是奇里奥瓦兄弟中的一个，个人觉得是小爱。待我放大一下看看勺子上的倒影。

703L **  
布兰特的手表很好看啊，想知道他哪里买的。

704L **  
说实话我有点慌啊，看前传的预告官方这是要拆CP，米勒和布兰特？这俩在同一个镜头？灯光师要疯吧。

705L **  
怎么会，大三角在一起的镜头有多少，你也没见伊利亚斯的肤色曝光过度啊

706L 这楼真是缺乏zzzq  
拉丁裔还好，布兰特真的是到了晚上找不着。  
我记得他有印第安血统？

707L **  
青梅竹马不好吃吗！你们对我家大天使有什么意见！

708L **  
讲个笑话：安导推CP  
阿德里安哪次不是混乱邪恶•我爽就好•角色关系能画蜘蛛网。

709L **  
小朋友们还是太年轻了，好好念书，不要学大人掐架  
米勒秋季的杂志访谈还对布兰特的表演天赋大加赞赏来着

710L 你们安导要搞事了  
【图片】  
妈呀你们看我放大后找到了什么

711L **  
这啥，一团白？穿白衣服的金发男？

712L **  
这是安瑟的，小的那个

713L **  
这个角度除非伊利亚斯的胳膊能打两个弯，不可能是他。  
一只奇里奥瓦？

714L **  
头发太长了，衣服也不对，我去调整一下清晰度

715L 那是安导啊你们瞎吗！  
【图片】虽然还是有点糊，但这五官轮廓不会搞错了吧！导演临时客串也很常见啦……但是这他妈的是阿德里安啊！  
阿德里安啊！  
多少年没拍过片子的阿德里安啊！  
想想看，3D高清美颜的阿德里安！  
在银幕上！

716L **  
再见，血条清零了

717L **  
这……能炸出一堆老粉了吧，这宣传噱头，他这么多年都没怎么变啊

718L **  
又来了……论坛日经  
#阿德里安是不是吸血鬼#

719L **  
要是演那个哥哥就好了，前传里那个小BOSS，雇人谋杀自己弟弟的。他和伊利亚斯本来就长得有些像

720L **  
已经有奇里奥瓦双子的先例了，也不是不可能吧。小哥哥的演技真是狂放又迷人啊，无论是唯唯诺诺的少爷.ver还是有点sjb的战士.ver，简直老天爷赏饭吃

721L **  
你剧组拖家带口人设不崩

722L **  
什么我们的人设难道不是没有不基只有更基吗

723L **  
难道不是全员女装吗（梦里什么都有）

724L **  
塔伦穿女装估计真的不错，练舞蹈的，腰细腿长，小小只，黑天鹅

725L **  
我们去塔伦酱的推特下面请愿吧！  
“亲爱的法厄先生，我们圣诞节的小小愿望，就是你们集体穿上小裙子……”

726L **  
然后塔伦穿着高跟鞋一跤滑倒，啪叽，日常平地摔1/1

727L 我看你们就是故意为难我塔伦酱  
搞不好能行啊！塔伦酱可是会刷同人文的男人

728L **  
我很好奇他都喜欢哪些tag，他会看自己的CP吗？

729L **  
“和我掐架的对家粉原来是演员本尊”  
“给我点赞的其实是官方”  
（醒醒，梦里什么都有）

730L 你们没想到一个问题吗  
考虑到他热门CP的状况……

731L **  
妈呀……

732L **  
救命……

733L 顺带一提TAT真好吃  
我现在删图锁文还来得及吗

734L hhh你家简称是个颜表情  
“偶像看了我写的小黄文”  
“偶像发现我圈宛如秋名山”  
“要么在打架要么在开车，前后顺序随意”

735L IT也好吃，这些简称都什么鬼  
秋名山不好吗！肉是最有营养的！

736L **  
最受欢迎的TAG前三位是ABO，BDSM和dub-con，你圈需要去污粉

737L **  
真看了我觉得也没什么，塔伦那个性格没问题的，恐怕还会拿给别人炫呢。

738L  
拿给……  
别人……

739L **  
救命，这是艾欧泽亚恐怖故事吗？？？

740L **  
想想看，给米勒和爱维看……他俩顺手一查自己的……

741L 爱酱我错了不搞囚禁play了  
……现在删文还来得及吗

742L **  
没办法啊那个又霸道又控制狂又渴爱又抗拒爱的性格实在太好吃了！都是米勒先生的错！  
S属性超美味！

743L **  
是，是，还有到处睡……

744L 你们没完了是吧  
都说了是公关炒作了，花花公子人设谁爱拿谁拿走，没实锤说个锤子

745L **  
真想被伊利酱看到啊，我可是很认真写了那么多他的女仆文呢

746L **  
楼上莫不是雷文吐槽的常客……  
伊利酱被吓得丹麦腔都要飙出来了

747L **  
魔法女仆伊利酱！今天也要把制造垃圾的人统统清理掉！

748L **  
说起来怎么没看见阿格拉啊，塔伦酱都没拍到，他总不可能没戏份吧。

749L **  
肯定有，上月中旬他更新推特发的自拍，头发又接长了

750L **  
安导是真的很严格

751L **  
这是啥梗

752L **  
好像是演员的合同，拍摄期间爱菲勒维尔不能整牙，精灵角色的演员不能留胡子，诸如此类。阿格拉和伊利的造型一直是真发，貌似假发弄不好那个效果。

753L **  
其实真发也……我就心疼一下爱维的造型师

754L **  
希望小哥哥的头发温顺一点，给造型师加工资吧

755L **  
安导确认了！他有出演！  
【链接】

756L **  
两个安瑟同框！多年梦想！

757L **  
#从丹麦到英国有多远#  
#我和阿德里安先生真的没有血缘关系#

758L **  
米勒伊利亚斯阿德里安爱菲勒维尔维尔蒂厄，这一组能把眼睛闪瞎吧

759L 金发好吃  
不如加上黑龙塔伦和巴德，银发也很亮

760L **  
请给灯光师也加工资！

761L **  
如果龙骑士团解散的话，下一部里布兰特就没有铠甲造型了？我挺喜欢他穿常服的

762L **  
有的吧，好像换成白色了

763L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
小粉裙子也很……

764L **  
哈哈哈哈咱别提了，我觉得明天首映我会在影院当场笑死

765L **  
竞技场卖票小弟x2，前传的造型真是嫩啊，米勒的头发软软的好想揉一揉  
哦，我的乔万尼！天使！

766L **  
青梅竹马好吃，虐恋情深好吃，兄弟骨科好吃，软软的小小爱更好吃

767L **  
几年后小天使变成了鲨鱼牙小疯子，腼腆的银发少年变成了披坚执锐的龙骑士，青梅竹马分道扬镳，兄弟阋墙家族衰败，只有你米勒先生，依旧只有176

768L **  
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#今天米勒喝牛奶了吗#

769L **  
我有点在意这个【图片】  
片场照第二张最右边，那是个红头发的高个子吧，达伦？

770L **  
哈？他不是客串？是常驻？

771L **  
应该是了，明年的巡演要换卡司。可惜了，他声线真的棒，我超爱他高音的处理

772L **  
贵乱，贵乱。

773L **  
来点音乐吧23333  
不过也有可能是爱酱的家属啊，他同学不是时不时来探班吗

774L **  
还有哥哥全程陪护，我家RPS是真的甜

775L **  
然后在剧里打得要死要活hhhhh  
还有三个小时零点首映！激动！

776L **  
呜呜呜目前看到的风评都说不错，好期待  
我现在兴奋又担心，这是巴德第一次演男主（之一）！

777L **  
预感论坛里又会是腥风血雨……  
安导：你们以为自己的CP稳了？

778L **  
绝对的，文区要屠版的吧，我还是站小黑，推倒老板！

779L **  
或者被老板推倒

780L **  
哈哈哈等入场期间给你们讲个笑话，圣诞的时候有个礼物愿望清单，爱维写的是“希望明年不要有太多床戏”，结果那张单子神秘失踪了……失踪了……  
于是前传里他又有一堆裸戏

781L 这是友谊的小床！  
他床戏演的不错啊，羞涩又好奇，那种纯真的情欲，简直是演技巅峰了吧

782L “我家爱豆美颜盛世！超级努力！”  
楼上吃点好的，粉丝还有五秒钟到达战场

783L **  
入场了入场了！祝大家观影愉快！


End file.
